We're Partners Right?
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: What happens after that scene with Lilly and Scotty hanging out together?
1. We're Partners Right?

As moment of silence passed between both Lilly and Scotty, before one of them had managed to speak. The night was indeed cold, while the two friends continued to drink while staring out into the city of brotherly love.

With now the taste of beer swirling around on their lips, Lilly now broke the silence," Been a long time since we hung out together, outside of work?"

Scotty chuckled before taking another swing of his beer," Yeah it's nice," not really thinking of the choice of words. Besides he already had a few beers in him, but so did she. Things were now starting to get a bit interesting, especially for Lilly that is.

" You ever play, I have never game?"

He nodded, " Lil I don't think we should," not wanting to land up in bed with his partner.

" We're Partners Right, share each other's secrets," which really wasn't a question but more of a statement of some kind.

Reaching over for another beer, Scotty now opened up another bottle, " I never once got drunk on the roof of an apartment building."

Lilly took a sip, " I never take a vacation," as they both drank.

" I never want to get married," seeing that she didn't raise the beer bottle to her mouth, " You do?"

She nodded," I still have this dream about walking down the aisle to someone I love," her eyes looking a bit dreamy, before looking at up at him," I guess we both are lone wolves, marriage not being in the cards for us."

" Maybe for me Lil, not you," Scotty replied as he felt the cold air brushing against his cheeks, " Anyways it's your turn."

Taking in a breath, Lilly now thought of a good question," I never thought I'd be sitting out on the rooftop of my partner's apartment building, having a few beers with him," promting them both to have a few drinks.

" I never lie," which the two now raised up their bottles again

With more alcohol flowing, Lilly grew bolder," I never sunbathed naked on the rooftop on my apartment building, when I was teenager."

That made him turn, " Never knew you were so wild back then Lil."

" What makes you think I'm not now?", she questioned," Scotty I'm not as old as you think."

He chuckled, " So how old are you Lil?"

" In seven years you never asked me?", her smile now brightening, " Probably don't even remember the day we first met."

Scotty smiled now seeing Lilly sitting down on his lap," November 9th 2003, is when we first met each other in the observation room," her blue eyes now looking into his tantalizing chocolate eyes. He had never noticed just how beautiful that she was, until now.

Pulling her closer, " We're Partner's right," she asked again, before their lips softly came together. At first it was slow, before becoming demanding. Scotty's hand brushed against one side of her cheek, while continuing to kiss her.

It wasn't long before, their gloves now dropped to the ground; allowing their hands to have direct skin to skin contact with each other, " I want you to fuck me Scotty, her voice was breathy. With another breath, Scotty now kissed her again," Inside," he breathed.

Breathing away, the two now got up, but had to stop halfway due to them frequently kissing each other. Once they were inside of his apartment, the kisses went from the living room into his bedroom. The two now rolled around on the bed, while still exploring each other's mouths.

Slowly, the their clothes dropped to the floor while, the two continued kissing one another. Lilly's deep moans already caused Scotty to harden, while her hand now wrapped around his stiffed erection. Scotty groaned feeling her warmthness, "We're Partner's right?"

" Yeah," came her reply.  
With one single kiss, he now spread her legs before entering her. Between the darkness that was both inside of them, Scotty began moving harder,while Lilly moans increased. She too needed this, and didn't care that her own partner was now fucking her on his bed, or that had been drinking recently. No, this was needed.

"Deeper," she demanded, aching her him to push her over the edge. Although they weren't drunk, the partners continued having sex with each other. It was a new high, for them both to be here having sex, after seven years together as partners.

" SCOTTY RIGHT THERE!," Lilly gasped in pleasure.

He now upped the pace, while growing more aroused by her moans, sighs and gasps. Who knew that she was so vocal during sex?

With their breaths now turning into a series of pants, Lilly felt the fire rising in her belly, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. At the same time, Scotty was panting quite heavily, as while still pounding hard and fast.

By the time their orgasms faded away, the two were lying together breathless. Lilly's heart now beating frantically,feeling Scotty's head now resting on her chest. He could hear the rapid beats, but for now he just needed to hear that sound.

The two naked detectives continued to lay there, while keeping the darkness away.

" You ever think we'd be having sex?" Lilly said

Scotty now planted a kiss on her heart, before resting his head beside her," No, but this was something that we both needed, " leaning over to capturing her lips," Whatever happens here tonight doesn't go any further than this," holding out one of his pinky fingers.

Lilly laughed softly, "What are we in eighth grade," before the two swore not to let this happen again," in that case, I'm not leaving until I take advantage of you," her eyes blossoming with lust, "We're Partner's Right?"

No sooner after she posed that question, steam began to appear on the windows, while this time, Lilly added more spice to what she was already doing to him. Sure enough the two ended up flewing in immerse pleasure, each one not shy of showing their sexual sides towards on another.

Just after the steam had faded away, were the two lying there relaxing. Both were now content, after this," I never imagined we'd ever be doing this."

" I'm glad that we did Lil, but we could have this type of thing once a week. This ain't love or anything," Scotty asked," We already trust each other."

With that Lilly nodded," We're Partner's Right?," as her stomach now let out a loud, long growl.

Scotty now leaned over," How about I order a pizza, but you ain't buying," kissing her cheek," I'll be right back."

" You going to answer the door naked?", Lilly grinned," I'll bet if Vera heard this, he'd be bragging about it for weeks."

He then came back, first capturing her lips before putting on a pair of black sweat pants and a wife beater, before grabbing the phone. While he was placing their order, Scotty watched as Lilly got up and walked out into his living, probably to get them each a bottle of beer.

Just after placing the order, he now followed her, seeing a naked blonde in his kitchen, "You always walk around naked?"

" Not always," she smiled, " Why I don't look attactive?"

"You do Lil," as his eyes remained on her body," Go back into the bedroom," kissing her once again.

Once their pizza had arrived, the two sat together in bed of course naked as well. It didn't matter, since they were each laughing up a storm, " I guess sex and pizza do go hand in hand."

Scotty took another bit of his pizza," You probably planned this when you picked up that case of beer, wanting me all to yourself."

"We're partner's right," she said, indeed things were about to get a bit wild from this point on.


	2. College Basketball and Sex

A big spark was blooming, but however Lilly wasn't expecting this to go anywhere. Somehow the two landed up at an NCAA game over at a local college, but what she thought was bad, actually turned out to be a pretty cool night.

Shortly after the game had ended, the two were back in his car. Their kisses so tantalizing.. and filled with desire, while her lips silence his. Lilly's hands now running through the back of his hair,while his hand guides her hips to be closer to him.

Their heartrates now fastly quickening, while a few moans vibrate in each other's mouths. Just as the mood was being set, an elbow now presses against the horns; immediately breaking their kiss. Lilly's lips now curled into a smile, amused by what Scotty had accidently done," So, was that considered a date?"

" No, just wanted to take my partner out to a game," he replied, gazing up into her blue eyes. Once the two had gotten back, Scotty sat down in a chair, now naked, before seeing Lilly coming out in only a black lacy bra with a matching thong.

He breathed harder, " Lil," as she now climbed onto his lap, adjusting herself before her lips found their way onto his.

The kisses began even steamier, while her hips moved up and down against his. Scotty groaned, while unclasping her bra. She was even hotter than normal, " You are a goddness," he panted. In another fluid motion, Lilly was completely naked while moving up and down on him.

Between her increasing loud moans, Scotty was in his full glory. He never knew just how good Lilly was at sex, until that night. Their breaths down deciding into a series of heavy pants, while she proceeded to ride him a bit harder, before increasing both the speed a pace just a little more.

The two came together, both hard and loud, as Lilly continued riding out their orgasms together. When she finally had stopped, the two were indeed very breathless. Their lips came together, for a few kisses.

" Lilly that was incrediable," Scotty gasped, before she climbed off him.

He had never had experience this kind of explosive pleasure like this before," Where did you learn that?"

She smiled softly," We're Partner's Right, I just thought you'd like to see much wilder side of me," her voice was seductive," You already made me so wet, Detective?"

" Lil, your going to get me hard again," Scotty warned," I do have an appitite for a certain blonde partner of mine."

Lilly now battled her eyes at him, now leading him into the bathroom and straight into the shower. They were only partners but indeed were becoming sexually addicted to one another.


	3. Sex and Enjoyment

Just after a spicy, hot shower session, Scotty was now giving Lilly a back massage, while she was lying on her stomach; naked. As he now poured some warm lotion onto her skin, she moaned softly, enjoying this.

While Scotty continued with the massage, he also began talking dirty to her, in a growling voice. He knew what already made her grow extremly wet with desire, and that voice well always had that effect. A few more moans came slipped out of her mouth, while her body grew increasingly aroused. She needed his hard cock pounding inside of her; right now.

His growls only made the yearning worse, as he flipped her over, and shoved himself deep inside of her, thrusting harder and fast. Lilly moaned wildly, enjoying what he was doing to her," SCOTTTY!" she gasped throwing her head back in pleasure. She had never had this quite of enjoyable sex with anyone else, but in the middle of it, her phone now rang.

" Don't answer it," Scotty panted.

Lilly moaned, but just as she tried to move she felt him pounding even harder , causing her to moan loudly. Her heart was now practically racing, feeling the pleasure building up rapidly. Their heavy breaths now transformed into pants, while they both moved faster, until she climaxed twice, before she rolled off him.

The two both were breathing heavily, but it was worth it. Besides,Scotty knew they needed this relief badly.

For awhile, they lay together just making light converstation, but had ended up talking about the case. That caused Scotty to glance over," I never heard of a naked detective discussing work naked in bed."

She smiled," We're Partner's Right, we can share anything?"

" Oh Really," he said looking two a pair of blue eyes," Or was this whole thing of you bringing me beer, a sign of just wanting to take advantage of me?"

Lilly shook her head," I guess I haven't really had a good sex life, I can't believe I'm even telling you this?"

"We're Partner Right," Scotty said, as he leaned over kissing her cheek," Who cares right, about us having sex with each other. Besides I think your amazingly beautiful in bed, " before his fingers slowly flickered over clit; several times before entering her.

Just as the pleasure was building up rapidly, Scotty's phone now rang.

" Don't, " she gasped, " Harderrr," now begging him.

Glancing at his phone, Scotty knew he had to take the call, but just a few minutes later, he felt himself hardening. He never had once had his partner giving him a blowjob, while on the phone with their boss. Scotty's breathing quickened, while trying to stop her from doing this

When Lilly stopped, his eyes were on her naked body. She was so beautiful, yet perfect in his eyes . The two knew they wree already so addicted to one another, that they needed more now.

Just moments after he had finished the call, Scotty now pulled her in closer," How about you and I taking the whole weekend off, and doing something; without work?"

" Is that mean I get myself all to you?", she asked.

He nodded softly," We need one Lil, partner's right?"

Lilly chuckled, before they shared yet another kiss, " So what did the boss want?", not wanting him to leave her side for another minute.

" We gotta go, Boss wants us on a case," kissing the top of her head," We ain't getting out going away this weekend."


	4. Foxwoods Casino

Their weekend getaway, was at Foxwoods Casino in Conneticut, but it had turned out to be a rather fun one. Lilly had already won some money at various tables, while Scotty stood behind her, noticing that she was clearly enjoying herself. They both needed to get away, but this was indeed the perfect place. Of course, the two were walking together hand in hand, while exploring more of the casino.

" So if this you making us offical?", Lilly asked.

Scotty nodded," Yeah, we can't just be havin sex all the time," wanting to take a chance to have a desent relationship,"Besides I get a whole weekend with you," noticing that beautiful smile of hers," So how about we eat over at that resturant later on?.

Just moments after the two agreed eat over at that place, Scotty went on over to a table and began to play, while Lilly decided to take advantage of the hotel's pool. It was pretty quiet, but it gave her a chance to just swim and relax all at the sametime. Between everything that was going on at work, it was nice to get away for a change.

Until she saw a certain handsome man getting into the pool, " You Stalker!", she teased. Scotty now swam up to her, eying her in a bikini," Anyone ever tell you just how hot you are in one?"

" Shut it," Lilly said, teasingly," So why aren't you up gambling your life away?"

He exhaled softly," I wanted to be with you, that a crime Lil?",as he then proceeed to splash her. Lilly then splashed him back," I've should have known that you'd fine me."

" We're Partners Right?"

Lilly made a face," That a question or a simply a reminder, " giving him another look," So really why are you here?", seeing him shrugging," You can go back up and play, I just wanted to relax."

She wasn't really into gambling all that much, besides she was always careful with how she spent. Scotty could understand her reasons why," Maybe I just needed to not be up there gamblin also, been workin so hard lately. Nice just to get away with you," before kissing her, " I'll come up to the hotel room and get you before dinner.

As he then kissed her once again, before leaving. Just a couple of hours later, Scotty opened the door to find Lilly wearing a nice black spagetti strapped dress. He couldn't get over just how amazingly sexy she was," You ready?"

Upon reaching the resturant, the two ordered some drinks while looking through their menus," So why are you wearin that dress?"

" I want to, that a problem Scotty?", she asked," Or do you prefer me to put my hairback like I do at work?", seeing that he preferred her hair to be down.

After placing their orders, the two sat there talking about the current case, that their squad had just reopened, before Lilly changed the subject, " Look at us, talking about work again. We act like our lives only center around work."

He chuckled, "Well it's true Lil, but not for us. At when it comes to us havin sex," seeing her eyes widening," Maybe we should check out early and go drivin. Just see stuff that we don't see in Philly."

" Your full of shit Scotty, I know that you just want to go back out there and gamble," seeing the look on his face," Can't resist the thrill."

Once the two had finished their dinners, Scotty went back to the card table, while Lilly headed back to their hotel room, slipping out of her dress before running the water in the bathtub. After lighting some candles, she then got in to relax.

That's when her phone rang," What are you doing?", she heard Scotty ask. Lilly lay back in the bath, while erotic fantazies plagued through her mind, " I'm naked in a bubble bath," feeling extremely aroused now.

He could just picture that way," I shouldn't be much longer Lil," he said, as he heard her speaking to him seductively. In a way it was turning into a conversation that Scotty didn't intend to have, as he growled several words in Spanish.

" Scotty, your making me wet," she whispered," You ever coming back up here?" before hearing him telling her when he would be in their hotel room. Shortly after putting the phone down, Lilly exhaled, while reaching over to take a sip of wine, before closing her eyes.

By the time that Scotty had closed the door behind to their hotel room, he now noticed a familiar blonde wearing a long, silk robe; sitting on the bed. As Lilly now turned to face him, she was clearly showing off her cleavage," So you win anything?"

" Nah, not really," he said, noticing a chilled bottle of champange near the bed," We celebratin somethin?".

Lilly shook her head," No," as she now got up, slinking seductively over to him," I'd just thought we'd spend sometime together."

" We're Partners Right?", Scotty asked before kissing her," I'm lucky I'm partnered up with such a beautiful, sexy blonde, for seven long years."

" You make it sound like that's bad," replied Lilly, as she now began uncorked the bottle, as it now popped. She then poured them each a glass," To us?"

After drinking it down, the two now put down their glasses," So I was thinking about taking a drive with you around the countryside."

Scotty was able to speak when his cell rang," The boss," he exhaled, before sitting down on the bed to take the call. While he was on the phone his eyes remain on Lilly, whom now had let her robe remain open, as she poured herself another glass of champange.

Lilly now looked up, seeing that he was clearly liking this," You hanging up soon?," she mouthed. He nodded trying to hurry up the conversation, "Look I gotta go boss, it's important."

After hanging up, Scotty now turned off his cell," So what were we dicussin?"

Indeed this mini road trip, tommorrow would be filled with even more romance.


	5. Sent to Florida for a case

Lilly was very disappointed the next morning as the two were driving back home, one being the fact that Stillman had to call and ruin their night of romance; while the other was Scotty. He seemed to be a foul mood after he had hung up with him, and of course sex was out of the question.

As she glanced over at him,Scotty seemed to be in his own little world; and not paying any attention to her, "Something up?"

When he didn't respond, she sighed. Today wasn't looking any better until he hit the brakes hard, before shutting off the engine. Once Scotty had gotten out, Lilly did as well, "What the hell is your," right as he pushed her up against the car; saturating her lips with his.

" I lied," he replied softly , just moment after breaking their kiss," We ain't heading back to Philly."

Lilly knew it was a lie, as Scotty nodded knowing what she already had suspected. As the two got back into the car, he too felt disappointed wanting to spend a week with just her," Boss wants us to fly to Florida, to interview the victim's family."

Her lips curled into a wicked smile," Like the time you and I traveled to Tennessee," seeing his reaction, We could recreated that, except for the Charlene part."

Shaking his head, Scotty turned as he looked directly into her blue eyes," You had to mention her, I think you are a lot sexier. Rather have a certain blonde partner of mine anyday."

" In also eight years together, what took you so long," she asked in a seductive voice. Lilly was growing more aroused, needing him inside her, right now.

Once the two arrived back at home, they packed before flying out the next morning. Shortly after landing, and checking in both decided to relax. Well almost, that's until Lilly looked up seeing Scotty standing there holding a case of beer in his right hand.

" Modeling for Victoria's Secret Lil?", he teased, while heading over to the mini fridge before putting the beer inside.

Lilly smiled," I did buy this at that store, " before seeing him removing his shirt and pants. This made her become even more aroused, than before. As Scotty now got onto the bed, she lay back;allowing him to take control of the kiss.

He breathed heavily through his noise, while the two continued kissing one another. Lilly moaned sofly, feeling his lips brushing against her skin down to her chest, " Scotty," she whispered. The hunger grew steadily, as Lilly took his hands away; giving him a sexy smile, "We could get caught, you know?"

" We're Partner's right?", he asked, as she now allowing him to unclasp her bra. In one fluid motion, she lay back, while Scotty slowly flickered his tongue over one of her nipples," Fuck me," he heard her whispering.

Lilly felt the dampness between her legs, as the ache continued growing. With a grin of sexiness, gently pushed him over onto his back, while continued to kiss him. He pulled her closer, while her hips rocked back and forth.

Their breathing quickened, as she moaned softly. Lilly knew just how much she enjoyed having sex, but with Scotty she wanted to turn things up quite a bit. She knew just how hard he already was, the ache to be inside of her. With a breath, the two adjusted themselves. Her eyes looking down into two brown orbs, that were full of lust.

She felt herself pratically dripping, before beginning to move back and forth. Lilly felt extremely sexy, yet wild being here naked while fucking her partner, "Harder,"she heard him moaning out.

" How harder," she gasped," like this," as it caused Scotty to gasp loudly in pleasure.

Lilly continued doing just that, but increased the speed, after hearing his moaning increase. Soon their breaths were turning into heavy pants, while Scotty used his hand to push her up more. He moaning while whispering words in Spanish, as her hips grinded harder against his, "LILLY," yelling her name out loud.

He then pushed her off, before entering her," My turn," already sensing that she enjoyed being on top. It was now Scotty's turn to make give Lilly an incrediable mind blowing orgasm. As he rode her hard, she moaned and withered, as his cock continued pounding inside her core. He had no idea just how vocal, that Lilly really was.

Scotty had once overheard from a former boyfriend of hers in Narcotics about how wild she was in bed. He knew that this had to be true, especially since he had imagined Lilly was like this all along. With them being down here in Florida, it did give them some time; yet there was always a strong possiblity of being caught.

He didn't care, wanting the thrill of danger. Besides they always had each other's back, but now as he hit a certain spot; Lilly threw her head back in pleasure. Scotty panted harder," You like that Lil," while increasing the speed more," How about this?"

Lilly let out a loud gasp, while her heart continued pounding inside," Harderrrr, Scottty." Who knew just how incredible he truly was. She felt her orgasm approaching as her toes began to slightly curl, " Oh god, Scotty!"

Once he upped the speed, her pants grew even faster before, Lilly screamed loudly. Her muscles clentching harder around him, while her whole body shook. She had never experienced an orgasm this intense before.

Scotty grunted, as flew; spilling himself deep inside of her.

Afterwards, Lilly lay there with the blankets pulled up closer. Her body felt incredibly sexy, but at the sametime felt like a new woman again, " I'm starved," she whispered.

He smiled," Pizza?", hearing her stomach growling," Guess my girl's hungry."

Lilly knew that this was turning into love, before she got up while slinking seductively into the bathroom. Just one look at herself, she felt wild, unleashed and calmer. That's before Scotty had walked in wrapping his arms around her," You're hot Rush."

" You think so?"

Scotty nodded, eying her nude body, pulling her closer for a kiss. Once they had broken away, he ordered a pizza. Things were certainly going to get more interesting, especially with the faking of sickness in order to spend one more day together; in the Sunshine State.


	6. Sex and Romance

Just moments after the pizza box was kicked onto the floor, Lilly cried out loudly in pleasure as Scotty began pounding extremely hard into her. Although she was lying pretty close to the edge of the bed, her legs in the air, while her nails dug into his back.

Scotty grunted loudly, as he continued being rough; which was her idea. Yet, it adding more a spice, especially them being here in Florida. Hearing her begging loudly in pleasure, made him increase the speed.

" Harderr,"Lilly moaned," Scotty," she cried. Her body was on fire," Deeper, please," needing him to satifisfy her deepest ache. Her mouth hung open, while breathing faster, " Go rougher," feeling desire quickly buiilding inside.

As he took more control, Lilly gasped loudly, as her breaths turned into pants. Her eyes snapped shut, feeling herself growing closer to her release. She felt him holding her down while Scotty continued pounding feverishly away, while becoming a bit rougher.

Her pants quickened, until she came; crying out his name. That was only just round one, by the second round, Lilly's orgasm was so inteanse and hard, she had never had once experienced an orgasm quite like this before.

Just moments after Scotty came, he collasped next to her. " Lil," managing to speak. Lilly also was brething heavily," My hearts pounding so hard," feeling each beat. Yet her body felt relaxed, but it didn't hurt to loose control and let him go rough. He was the first one that she had trusted enough to let this happen.

As the two turned onto their sides, that that they were now facing one another; both felt the love increasing, " So what was that dream about me like?"

Scotty let out a breath," You were giving me a lapdance, one that completely blew me away Lil," as he pictured her moving up and down on him, his breath between her cleavage. Hearing the sound of her moans mixing with heavy breaths," What you did next Lil, was incrediable."

" It must have been, " glancing down at his hardened erection, " How about I do exactly what I did in that dream."

He shook his head, " Tommorrow Lil, right now I think there's a game on. Was thinking since we're together," before noticing that she had fallen asleep. The next night, after the two had spent the entire day, working on this case and getting lost; they winded up going dancing at some club.

Lilly laughed softly, while being twirled around. Yet, felt happy especially after last night. During the drive back to the hotel; they were arguing back and forth about something but had ceased once they were inside the lobby.

After arriving back at their prepective rooms, Lilly's heart was fluttering inside. Even as she lay in bed, just ten minutes later. Her mind still on them dancing together, him singing softly to her in Spanish. Scotty knew how to be romantic in everyway, but had wished that they were sharing the sameroom.

During the night, Lilly found it incrediable hard for her to fall asleep. Mostly because she was so aroused, but perhaps it was also about the case. Just a few hours later, Scotty awoke with that same ache, but didn't call her.

He knew better especially at 3am, and the fact that Lilly probably would be pissed at him. By the time that 6am rolled around, their minds switched onto work mode. By mid-afternoon after getting caught in a rainstorm outside the hotel; the two ended up back in his room.

While Lilly was in the process of giving him an explosive lapdance, Vera had just checked into his room. However he just happened to be on the other side of the hallway; which was a good thing. He couldn't hear their moans of pleasure.

That part was good; as things started to heat up very fast inside of Scotty's hotel room. However with Vera now in town; things were going to be a lot different or not.


	7. Secretive Love

The sounds were coming out of Lilly's mouth, seemed to increase in volume. Her skin hot while Scotty's hands ran up down her back. Immersed in deep pleasure, he breathed harder . This was slightly different that in his dream, but still having her doing this to him; for real added more to the spice.

His pants were becoming harder, as the speed became extremely intense. Lilly's pants grew so loudly," Scott- Oh," she gasped, feeling her orgasm about to hit. Her heart pounded wildly, as she yelled out his name while climaxing.

Scotty was dangerously close, before holding onto her his body was hit with hard pleasure. After that, he remained seated while Lilly had gotten up to them both something to drink. His eyes watching a certain blonde whom was now throwing on an oversized long t-shirt over her. 

When she came back, Lilly handed him a bottle of water; while she proceeded to drink hers. That sex workout, really came in handy. Especially since this case was causing a major headache," So how about tommorrow we head down to the beach, been wanting to do that." 

" That depends Lil, on this case," as he checked his phone for messages. After listening to one, Scotty then got up, " Better shower, we've got new info."

Althought after that, they met Vera down in the lobby,"Too hot out there, heat's making my head hurt. The shower's broken in my room, boss told me just to bunk with you Scotty; to save money."

Unfourtunely, it wasn't good news. Later on, the two men went out together for drinks; leaving Lilly alone in her hotel room. Yet, she indugled herself in a hot bath, which wasn't such a bad thing. Besides, it wasn't often that Lilly had was able to do this.

The next day, all three were did some survailance on a suspect; at the beach. However Scotty couldn't stop glancing over at Lilly, whom was lying on a lounge chair in a bikini. Due to this being an undercover thing, this was acceptable.

Vera didn't catch his glances, but instead took a seat," Doughnut?"

" Nah I'm good," Scotty replied, " You actually brough food to the beach?"

He nodded," That a problem," while proceeding to eat the pastry," I'm starved, nothing good to eat around here."

Lilly was a bit further down, away from the two men. She seemed to be content while lying on a longue chair, with a beach umbrella over her. In her hands was a book, which seemed to be perfect while waiting for the suspect to show up.

However when he didn't, she didn't feel like getting up. Especially upon seeing Scotty clad in only his swimsuit, which made him hotten that he already was, " Having fun, "Lilly grinned," Sitting next to Vera?"

" He's stretched out on a longue chair; snoring," he replied, " Nick's probably going to be out for awhile," before sitting down beside her. Taking out a bottle of sunscreen lotion from her bag, Scotty began rubbing it onto her skin. Lilly glanced over, "Are you sure that he's alseep?"

Scotty nodded," Yeah, I just didn't want you to burn up," while applying more onto her back. The two now were trying to figure out how to be intimate with Nick now being around. It wasn't just that, but even going out together on a date now was going to be harder.

As the two now got up, they decided to stroll along the shore," I think we should stay a day longer," she said. Scotty hesitated, " We're partners right?," he heard her now asking.

" You ain't suggesting that we lie?"

Lilly grinned," So I have you all to myself, for one more night", feeling the temptation growing," Spend the whole day with a certain, hot cuban partner of mine in bed. Just need our own day together."

That made him think about how they were going to pull it off," We could say that you came down with a stomach bug, or a bad cold. Yet I don't think the boss would believe it, and think we're both up to something."

" Cut the crap, I know of a better way," Lilly said with a smile," Trust me." A little bit after that, the two headed back to the car, leaving Vera behind; after he had insisted on staying there, " So where are we going?"

Scotty didn't answer her ,but instead got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Once Lilly had gotten in, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. With an idea of where he wanted to take her, the car now turned onto an expressway; heading away from where they were.

After entering another county, Scotty got off of an exit as they traveled through another town. However, Lilly had suspected that they were lost," Just admit it, we're lost."

" We ain't lost ," he replied," Just relax."

It was becoming very clear that this was exactly the case, but after driving for awhile; Lilly was growing very frustrated, " Damn it Scotty, turn around!"

However, during their argument the car began making some weird noises; before it broke down, " Great," muttered Lilly, while hearing the rain beating down on the windshield.

Although it took them nearly awhile to get the car started again, when they had returned back to the hotel; Vera wasn't too happy. In fact he went on about being rained on and the lousy cab ride back. Dispite everything, the night didn't go smoothly. In fact, it had gotten so bad that Scotty ended up using a key that Lilly had given to him; to her room.

In one motion, the two instantly locked lips; before he undid her bathroom. He looked up; seeing how alert her nipples were; before eveloping one into his mouth. Lilly moaned softly,aching for him to do something that she had longed desired for him to do.

After a long hour of satifying sex, the two were fast asleep together in bed. However, the next day would prove to be a memerable romantic one or not?


End file.
